


One More Rose

by wheniwrite28



Series: JenMish kisses [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 100th episode, Fluff, Jensen is a sweetheart, Kisses, M/M, Misha's 100th episode, blue roses, jenmish kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: When Misha receives 100 blue roses, Jensen decided to give him one more.





	One More Rose

He had knocked a few times. He was about to leave, as it should happen, when the door opened.

" Come in Jen,” Misha smiled and opened the door and gave him space to come inside.

“You go first, I am following you.” Jensen said without missing a beat. Misha brows shot up in an instant.

"Okay," Misha said skeptically. Jensen walked behind him and hugged him from behind.

In his hands was a rose, similar to what he had received earlier in the day. He took the rose from Jensen's hands.

"I am not doing 101 episodes or 1," there was too much emotion and snark seemed the best response.

"Mish, I just wanted for you to have one more," he put his chin on his shoulder. Moving closer to him. There should have been more words, he was rarely speechless but these small things that Jensen did sometimes made him question if it was possible to love someone so much that it hurt you the right way.

Maybe theirs was the pain of the right kind. Behind close doors- full of stolen moments and kind gestures.

"Thank you, I didn't know you knew about it," Misha put his hands on Jensen's.

"Ha! You know I scroll through your feed more than anyone else. What if I don't reply, I stalk you, babe."

Misha chuckled, "I have a beautiful stalker."

There were standing for far too long in his living room. The children have been asleep for a while, and Vikki had been meditating.

"Am I invited in or this rose gets me nothing?" Jensen turned around, still holding Misha's hands. He had to wiggle a bit to get the position he wanted.

"Of course," Misha took one hand away and bopped his nose.

"Of course, I get more." As Jensen moved forward to place a peck near his lips. A preamble to more and nothing at the same time.

Whatever did happen, he was happy that Castiel had love of the fandom as did Misha. He wondered what they would do for his 200th.


End file.
